Dancing Together
by RubyJeanLouise
Summary: Alone and confused after Ron left them, Hermione and Harry share a moment. Based on The Deathly Hallows Part 1 where they dance together...


_Not a pairing that I usually put together, or even read together. But having re-watched the Deathly Hallows (Part 1 and 2), the dancing scene between Harry and Hermione sparked something in me. I just couldn't help but wonder what might have happened…_

* * *

><p>As Hermione sat in the tent, quietly listening to the radio, her mind couldn't help but wander to Ron. How could he have left them? The locket had certainly affected him more than her or Harry, but it still strung how he could so easily he left them. How easily he left her. Hermione could feel the locket almost stirring against her skin as is hung on her neck, nestled between her breasts. Almost mocking her, reminding her what it had done to Ron.<p>

Hearing Harry come into the tent Hermione slightly lifted her head in greeting; they had become so in tune with each other, especially with just the two of them now in the tent. Feeling his stare, and sensing his movement across the tent, Hermione only fully inclined her head when he was in front of her. As their eyes met her heart broke a little. All the rejection, disappointment and loneliness that Hermione felt, was reflected back at her so clearly written across his face.

Glancing down she Hermione saw Harry's hand reached out towards her. Barely registering the radio, a song was playing faintly, tempting them to dance. A moment of escapism was no bad thing was it? Taking a breath Hermione reached out and allowed Harry to pull her up so she was standing in front of him. As he slowly raised his hands to her neck Hermione looked away, his fingertips trailing against her skin raised goose bumps as he removed the locket. Tossing it behind her, Hermione could instantly feel the weight of it leave her. Looking back into Harry's eyes, she could see something new reflected in his face.

Moving to the middle of the room they held each other's hands and clumsily danced to the music faintly playing in the background, slowly growing closer until Hermione could feel his hands trail along the small of her back and his breath on her neck. Turning her head slightly all she could do was look at his mouth, the slight movement as he breathed; his full lips and his tongue involuntarily wetting them under her scrutiny.

Faltering only slightly Hermione leaned into Harry, brushing her lips against his before pulling back to look up at him. To have a little comfort, and little tenderness at this time, could it be such a bad thing? They were alone in this battle now, and although their hearts belonged to others, how could Hermione pass up this moment of intimacy, which felt as if it could be the only thing grounding her.

As if in answer to Hermione's inner turmoil Harry captured her lips himself. The kiss was slow and faltering as they adjusted to each other. A moan slowly escaped Hermione, rumbling at the back of her throat. Her response only encouraged Harry to kiss deeper, slightly opening his mouth. Hermione slowly traced his lower lip with her tongue until they were both passionately kissing, each tongue fighting for dominance.

In the short space of time that this had occurred Harry's hold on Hermione had tightened, his arms circling around her. One caught up in her curls the other gripping her lower back pushing her into him. Between them Hermione's hands were gripped onto his shirt, clinging to him in the desperation of the moment.

Pausing only for breath they slowly moved to Harry's bunk where they slowly lay down together. Still kissing they began to explore each other's bodies, over the many layers of clothes they had on. One by one buttons were released, tops where removed and jeans carefully pulled away. Laying under Harry in only her plain black bra, and her simple black knickers Hermione could only think of the comfort and completeness this was bringing her, she could think of nothing but this moment and the feelings of his calloused hands roaming over her taught stomach and silky thighs. Trailing his kisses across her jaw and down her neck Hermione let out a gasp of pleasure as Harry's hand moved across her mound, her wetness seeping through her underwear for him to feel.

Groaning into the crook of her neck Harry slowly started moving his fingers across her slit, barely containing himself from ripping her knickers from her. Stopping suddenly he sat up to look down and the woman that lay beneath him. If he had seen any doubt he would have stopped, but all he saw was Hermione's flushed skin, laboured breath and lust filled gaze. Instantly reaching behind her he undid her bra, releasing her magnificent breasts, with dusty pink nipples already hard from his ministrations. Leaning down to kiss and lick them he also removed her underwear and then his.

They were suddenly very naked and very close. Hermione couldn't have been more ready and confidently reached between them, grasping Harry's dick in her small hand. Hot and hard, she began to pump him and he sucked her nipples.

Moving his hand back to her cunt Harry deftly plunged a finger deep into Hermione's passage, whilst pressing his thumb against her clit. Such delicious sensations flew over Hermione's body, responding to every movement Harry made against her. Positioning herself around Harry she guided his heavy member towards her entrance. Looking into each other's eyes Harry slowly moved, pushing against her tightness, helped by how wet she was. Involuntarily Hermione clamped her eyes shut hissing at the sensation, such a mixture of pleasure and pain. Pausing Harry allowed her to adjust to his presence before starting to move again. Building up speed he couldn't help but pound into her tight hole. Her eyes flew open at this, groaning only at the pleasure Harry was giving her, she had never felt so full, so complete.

Moving in and out of her Harry shifted so he could lift one of Hermione's legs over his arm, reaching new depths. He had never known anyone to be so responsive to his touch, thought of Ginny crossing his mind. Shaking his head slightly, he couldn't think of her. Looking down at Hermione, he should only think of the woman in front of him. Feeling his balls tighten and the pit of his stomach drop Harry reached between them and rubbed circles around Hermione's clit, drawing from her an orgasm which not only took her by surprise but also pulled Harry over the edge as well.

She had never experienced such intensity before, as Harry had moved over her body she couldn't describe the sensations he had given her. Holding himself up on his elbows, preventing her from being crushed, she could hear his laboured breath and even his heart beat against her chest. Moving slightly she kissed him, slowly, trying to express all that she could in that last kiss. How thankful she was for what they had done.

When he pulled away from her kiss, he slipped out of her, the utter loss it brought them was a shocked, but they knew this could only be for tonight.

Lying next to each other, under thick blankets they slept. Exhausted from their evening. Exhausted from yet another night camping in yet another forest. Exhausted from the situation the war on Voldemort had put them in.


End file.
